The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
A technology for detecting a sight line of a person, for example, projects an infrared light or the like on an eyeball of a user, and detects the sight line from the pupil center and the corneal curvature center obtained from the position of the reflected image on the corneal surface. This technology is utilized to determine the position that the user gazes at on a display.
In the meantime, an error sometimes occurs between the position on the display which is determined by the sight line detected by utilizing the reflected image in the corneal surface, and the position that the user actually gazes at. In order to correct this error, the sight line calibration is executed to calculate a correction coefficient for compensating the error (refer to JP 2012-65781A).